


Human Eyes Won't Do

by KakiTenshi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, How Derek turned into a full wolf, canonish, fullwolf!Derek, my take on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Berserker attacked Derek in Mexico, Derek knew he was going to die. What he didn't expect was to become a full fledged wolf like his mother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Eyes Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> I heard of this idea on tumblr and decided to put my own spin on it. It's kinda Sterek, but not enough to put as a tag (Stiles and Malia are still together)
> 
> Sorry in advance for the weird part in the middle, I was trying to make it accurate and it didn't flow right. There was nothing that I could do to fix it, but it's also 2 in the morning so I'll check it again in the morning.

Derek felt the rush of pain and adrenaline as the bone sliced into his body and onto the dusty sand floor. His instincts that he was not leaving here alive seemed all too real, it was a shame he only got to say goodbye to one person after everything that had happened over the time span of coming back the Beacon Hills.

He felt Braeden by his side in an instant, adrenaline pushing past all the pain his body was feeling. He couldn’t wait to die and lose all this unwarranted sensation that he had been given, being a mortal human sucked and he for one was not one to let other people see him die –or in pain- under any circumstances.

Derek manages to lift himself onto a rock and looks at the group in front of him, all of them hold concern for him –Liam, afraid that the Berserkers are too strong for them, while his family of Malia and forsaken Peter looked pained at the sacrifice he made- and he doesn’t want to look closest to him. The knowing pained look that Stiles will show sends more knives down into his wound, a pain that was sharper than any blade. Not even the pained look on Braeden’s face gives Derek this much regret of being right, and he knows that he has to overcome that.

The brown orbs were everything that Derek thought they would be, mirroring that which he showed when his father was missing. Slanted eyelashes framed with the down curve of his eyebrow, they darkened the brown even more than the poorly lit catacomb moonlight. Derek needed to be strong.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get to Scott.” The words escape more rushed than intended and he sees that it hadn’t affected Peter, a person who would normally go without complaints he tries again. “Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go. Go!” Everyone turned one by one to move into the ruined temple, but the look on Stiles’ eyes said no. After everything he had done to save that his life that man wasn’t budging. Derek knew Stiles knew about Lydia coming to his apartment, that his name was a keyword for the Deadpool. Stiles knew that Derek was going to die and with that look he could tell that he didn’t want that to happen, would fight for him to the very end.

“Hey, hey” his voice came out soft and smaller than he intended. Like these would be his final words to the spastic boy in front of him. “Save him.”

Their eyes locked, the feeling neither of them wanted to face. Derek could feel himself drifting, away from his mortal body. Was this how dying felt like?

Finally Stiles turned away walking a few meters before looking back at the dying man before him. Derek could sense him, eyesight becoming blurry and worsening by the second. Stiles could save Scott, just like how Stiles saved every part of him.

The thrumming inside of his head kept getting louder and louder, as Derek felt like he was moving deeper into the ground. His soul melting into the sand to move deep within the soil. All he could hear was the thrumming, the background noise of shootout and one pair of sneakers clapping against solid rock. Click, that noise kept moving him further into the ground. Clack, the background started to fade as his eyes drifted closed.

“Derek? Derek!” The last of the background called him, that similar to Braeden’s voice before everything went black. The sobbing morphed with the thrumming, the clapping slowing down the pace of the sounds in his head. He felt lost.

Lost in a void, flowing through ground underneath the sandy ruins. Derek’s animal spirit knew where to take him, how to get to his destination and then he finally opened his eyes.

He was seeing in complete shades of red, similar to how he saw as an alpha wolf. Smaller and crouched lower on the ground than he thought, the man took a step forward. A black paw came into view, it was then that Derek knew. Everything he went through had been a trick and Kate had to pay, and her scent was still close by. Her voice over the fallen rock in front of him.

Leaping high into the air, the wolf landed on the broken wall howling to his alpha of his rebirth. Derek walked up onto another wall and over to come face with Kate.

Her voice shook nothing inside of him as instinctively he flashed his eyes. The pale cold blue shining on his nose in his new red vision. Kate’s green glowing eyes flashed with fear, now was the time to strike. Tackling her down the wolf bit down onto her, the flailing disturbing nothing of the new man. Her screams in the night being the only thing that stopped him and pulled back.

The jaguar, in an attempt to flee, motioned herself away from the snarling wolf. Derek morph back, and upon his nakedness stood in front of his past tormentor.

“You, you were dead.”

“No, I was evolving. Something that you’ll never do.” 

* * *

 

Stiles walked into the loft a couple of days after returning from Mexico. Peter had earned his stay in Eichen House and everyone was pretty much at the consensus of happy, but the boy knew that Derek's uncle was one of the few family members he had left. Even with his cousin roaming around the town, he barely knew Malia, the girl held nothing that connected Derek into his hard filled past. The happy memories that Stiles wished didn't get ripped out of him twice.

The man knew how to do comfort, and even if Derek didn't want it Stiles would still be there. Because that's what friends do, and they were more than that now- at least according to the Alpha of his- Derek was pack.

"What do you want Stiles."

The lanky man took no offence, though his girlfriend and Derek's cousin might not exactly know that. And she was waiting in the parking lot. In the Jeep. Because Malia knows next to nothing about comforting people. Still, she insisted on at least being close enough to swoop in and save the day if Derek got feral.

Which honestly made Stiles laugh.

Derek wasn't scary to him, not anymore.

"Well, I figured you heard the news. Wanted to keep you company."

Derek made a weird noise, one which Stiles never heard of in his life.

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

"Woah." Stiles lifting his hands up in defence. "So you'll be buddy buddy with Scotty but won't allow me the courtesy of making sure you're not wallowing away in self pity. Because your main outlet has left and I don't think she's coming back anytime soon."

"I told her to leave. It wasn't working between us, she said she'd stay in touch." Derek turned and walked up the stairs. "If you want to stay fine, just tell your girlfriend to leave. I want to talk to you privately."

Stiles nodded, but he heard his phone go off before he touched it.

 _Going to Lydia's to study_ -Malia

Well that settled that.

He found Derek in a bedroom, sitting on a chair waiting for Stiles to take up his own space. "What did you want to talk about?"

Derek smirked. "Well I figured you wanted to know more about the full shift and I think I may have found the answers."

Stiles sprung ramrod straight in response. "Oh my god, that's great. Let me go call Scott." Derek moved quickly, ceasing Stiles' movements immediately.

"Before you do that I have something to ask you. Besides Scott and Kira who went in the deepest into the temple?" Stiles gave his usual glance of confusion, before searching Derek's eyes. The werewolf swore under his breathe and let go of the teenaged human.

"I think my body was still in the temple after you guys found my younger body." Derek started, Stiles nodded. "It was evolving within the temple while I was with you guys in Beacon Hills. When I died in Mexico I felt myself in more than one place, I could hear everything that my body  _should_ hear and the clicking of someone's shoes."

"My sneakers." Stiles supplied, Derek nodded in response. "How?"

Derek figured the man meant ' _How did I do it?'_ and took a deep breathe. "I don't know the big details, but I think that due to our bond my -lack of a better word- spirit attached to you. When you went close to my body it separated and I woke up in my wolf form."

"Our bond."

Derek growled and got up. "Yes."


End file.
